The field of the invention is devices for facilitating the secure attachments of fixtures to a wall. The invention relates more particularly to the mounting of fixtures in prisons, mental institutions and other locations where it is essential that the fixtures be secured in such a manner that it is virtually impossible to remove them from the wall from the cell side. It is also important in such environments that the mounting device not provide any means of escape even in the event the fixture is temporarily removed.
An improved fixture housing device is disclosed in an application assigned to the assignee of the present application having the title "Combined Wall Construction Form and Plumbing Fixture Mounting Device for Fire-Rated Wall Construction" Ser. No. 421,078 filed Sept. 22, 1982. This device permitted the secure mounting of a fixture in a poured concrete or block wall. Like the device in the present invention, this fixture mounting device also was designed for installation in prison, mental institutions and other locations requiring exceptionally secure mounting. The advantage of mounting multiple fixtures immediately adjacent one another has been recently recognized and it is particularly desirable that a fixture containing a mirror and shelf be mounted directly above a lavatory fixture. Furthermore, the adjacent mounting of a light fixture above the mirror and shelf fixture is also highly desirable. In the past each fixture had its own mounting jig and the relatively large flange about the top and bottom edges of each installation jig prevented the fixtures from being adjacent. Individual mounting jigs are expensive to install as compared to a single jig. Attempts to mount two fixtures on one jig resulted in a crevice or crack which could be used to conceal a potential weapon such as a razor blade or contraband and thus was totally unacceptable in prison and mental institutions.
Other common methods of mounting plumbing fixtures involved cutting holes through concrete blocks or through a concrete wall and passing the pipes and attachment means through such holes and simply bolting the fixtures through holes cut in the wall. Such methods were of course very time consuming and expensive. A better method of mounting a single fixture is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,172 (McClenahan). However, when concrete was poured against the inner face of the plate disclosed in the McClenahan patent the pipes which were held to the plate were occasionally knocked out of line thereby providing an imperfect opening.
A further improvement in installation jigs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,201 (Morris et al.). This sleeve, however, does not permit the mounting of multiple adjacent fixtures without the creation of the above-referred safety hazard.